


【幸丸】喜欢这种事

by asaoyuki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 网球王子
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai, 立海大 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaoyuki/pseuds/asaoyuki
Summary: 警告：幸村精市 x 丸井文太幸村是攻有 r18 内容请先看上面的警告，不喜勿入
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Marui Bunta, 幸丸
Kudos: 6





	【幸丸】喜欢这种事

警告：

幸村精市 x 丸井文太  
幸村是攻  
有 r18 内容

请先看上面的警告，不喜勿入

————————————————————————

1.

那是丸井文太读大二的那一年。 

高中毕业后，立海大网球部的正选们陆陆续续走上了不同的路，丸井文太去了大学读心理系，而幸村精市则顺利进入职网，开启了在红土场上的征战。仅仅两年的时间，幸村便拿下红土场的单打冠军，开启大满贯之路，那时的神之子还不到二十岁。

那个夏天，文太和立海大全员一起见证幸村捧得第一座火枪手杯。文太看着幸村，披着球衣戴着发带，看着他们笑的灿烂，心中有些感慨。

他想起了那年U17训练营里，幸村的身体还没好，自己为了幸村与君岛交涉的那场球赛。 

他想起了，那是在高中的某个夏天，立海全员又去了柳家的民宿合宿，在和幸村泡温泉的时候，文太第一次意识到，对幸村真正的感情是什么。 

2.

开朗活泼的文太，一直都是一个可靠细腻的大哥哥。

幸村精市比丸井文太小了将近一岁，在文太眼里，无论作为部长的幸村多么强悍多么威风，其实需要和自己的那两个弟弟一样，受到照顾。

也许是文太误解了，幸村这样的人，根本不需要这样的照顾，可文太愿意这么做。 

不仅因为他们是队友、是朋友，文太将幸村当成了与两个弟弟一般的亲人。 

直到高中的那个夏天，丸井文太意识到自己真正的心情。 

那是喜欢。 

是爱情的那种喜欢。 

我喜欢他啊。 

苦恼了一段时间的文太决定将这个感情压在心底，理由太多了，没有看到过幸村君有喜欢男人的迹象，虽然他不交往女生，可也不交往男生。再说，就算他也喜欢男人，他会喜欢我吗？怎么看自己的可能性都不大。 

毕竟，幸村身边有与他一起长大的真田，有关系要好的三巨头之一柳，有每天中午在屋顶天台相会的仁王，还有对欧洲文化同样感兴趣的绅士柳生…… 

怎么看我也不是幸村君喜欢的类型吧，文太理性的分析后，得到了这个结论。而且幸村君接下来要进军职网，还是不要给他带来困扰。

万一破坏了现在的关系，万一连朋友都没得做了，那真的太糟了。 

3\. 

幸村精市夺冠后，赞助商为他办了一个盛大的 party。

宴会上宾客云集，觥筹交错。 真田有些局促不安地和几位美女聊天，仁王不知去哪儿了，柳生游刃有余地与英国来的同学寒暄，而文太则拉住了和柳叽叽喳喳的赤也，带着他四处品尝小点心，直到桑原提醒他俩：“快别吃了，幸村来了。”

文太回头，看到了作为宴会主角的幸村。 

一身笔挺的白色西服，衬得他本身出色的形象耀眼又夺目，面容俊美，浅笑温和，鸢紫色卷发从中分开梳向两边， 成年如今又夺冠的他，与从前相比更有气势。 

他怔怔地看着他，心跳越来越快。 

文太觉得自己有些失控，轻轻嘘了一口气， 对着桑原说道：“帮我和幸村君说，有点不舒服先去休息了，明天给他道歉。”

说完，忙快步离开了宴会厅。

桑原有些摸不着头脑，不过作为文太的好搭档，也由着他去了。 

文太没有回到酒店房间，而是去了宴会厅走廊的卫生间，将自己关了起来。 

坐在马桶盖上，烦躁的情绪涌上心头，有些酸涩。

唉，喜欢一个人的感觉，挺难受的呢。 

4\. 

“咚咚咚”，有人在敲隔间的门。

“丸井？你在里面吗？” 是幸村的声音。

“幸…… 幸村君？”文太有些惊讶。

“在干什么？身体哪里不舒服吗，丸井？丸井？”是幸村的声音，“快点出来吧，大家都在担心你。”

“不好意思幸村君，”情绪低落的文太有些尴尬，“我没事，你们玩的开心，你的庆功 party 快回去吧。”

幸村短暂沉默了一会儿，只出声叫了他的名字：“丸井。”

文太酸涩的情绪逐渐放大，自己都没有觉察到声音有些慌乱和生气：“别管我了！”

幸村没有回答他，一阵沉寂，只有卫生间灯管里传来微弱的电流声。 

文太突然觉得自己有些过分了，忙推门出去：“幸村君……”

幸村没有离开，只是静静站在原地，于是冲出去的文太扑到了幸村的怀里。 

5\. 

文太有些尴尬，想要挣脱，可幸村没有松手。 

就这样，文太被幸村抱在怀里。 

“扑通！扑通！”心脏越跳越快，文太清了清嗓子，出声说道：“幸村君……”

即使长高个子的文太，依然低幸村一点， 他一抬头便看到幸村璀璨迷人的双眼，而且越靠越近。

“丸井，你和 Jackal 在交往吗？”幸村声音温柔，低声说道。 

文太一愣，说道：“没有，他有女朋友了。”

幸村继续问道：“那和仁王呢？有在交往吗？”

文太有些疑惑，也继续回答道：“没有。”

“那，丸井，你喜欢我吗？” 幸村声音越来越轻。

文太的心事被这样揭穿，不知道该如何回答。

“你是喜欢我的，对吧？”幸村继续说道，声音充满了蛊惑：“那我这样做，你也会喜欢的，对吧？”

说完，吻上了他的唇。 

文太觉得自己要炸了，怎么会这样？

6\. 

幸村的嘴唇覆了上来，还带着香槟的味道。

一开始幸村轻轻咬着他的嘴唇，有些生涩的探索；慢慢地，吮吸逐渐加重，舌头也开始舞动，趁着文太不注意，迅速开始了攻略城池， 按着他的脑袋尽情索取，两人的呼吸渐渐加重。

文太有些喘不过气，无力的推着幸村，却徒劳无功。 

幸村没有放过他，一个法式长吻从生涩到热情，持续了很久。 

丸井文太那里不争气的硬了。 

待这个长吻分开后，文太的脸通红，情况往奇怪的地方发展，加上身体的变化，他有些受不住转身便跑。 

谁知幸村将他再一次拉到怀里。 

“丸井，你不喜欢吗？” 幸村的声音里有一点点失落。

“幸村君，你知道你刚才做了什么？” 文太红着脸问道。 

“和你 KISS。”幸村一脸坦然。 

“你……”文太还没有说完，便惊呼一声，因为此时幸村的手已经来到了他的两腿之间。 

“你……把手拿开……”

隔着西裤，幸村一只手慢慢抚摸这那里，另一只手搂着文太的肩膀，对着他的耳朵轻轻吹气：“记不记得高中的时候，仁王传的那个 DVD？你也看过吧，虽然是男人和女人的，但有些动作我还是学到了。”

“你呢？”幸村声音越来越低，在文太的耳边轻轻说道，“想试试吗？丸井？文太——”

随着抚摸，那里越来越涨，越来越难受，文太觉得应该制止幸村，但身体的欲望还有内心的渴望让他无法拒绝。 

“我就当文太答应我了。”幸村轻笑，开始解开文太的西裤：“你说的对，我的庆功 party 需要早点回去。”

还没说完，幸村便伸进了文太的西裤里，不安分的手已经到达了敏感地带：“这样，你会喜欢吧？”

文太实在忍不住发出了声音。 

呻吟刺激了幸村，他开始加快速度，边动边咬着文太的耳朵说道：“文太的这里，是这种感觉啊，握着你的和握着我的，感觉不一样呢……”

在幸村的动作和言语的挑逗下，他的身体只剩下顺从和喘息，洗手间随时都有可能有人进来，紧张、刺激加上这一切的罪魁祸首是自己喜欢的幸村精市，文太不一会儿就射了。 

他全身都靠在幸村怀里，精神与身体的刺激让高潮后的他有些无力，直到幸村将手从他的西裤里拿出，看着幸村那修长美丽的手沾满了自己的液体，文太羞愧地恨不得马上藏起来，让谁都找不见。 

幸村亲了亲文太红色的头发，然后说道：“等我洗洗手，咱们就回去吧，party 还没结束。”

文太脑子一片空白。

7\. 

回到宴会，幸村像一切都没有发生，与大家交谈轻笑，而文太却有些不知所措。 

心事被撞见，还和幸村做了那样的事，准确讲是被幸村做了那样的事，一切都太突然，太快了。 

文太无心在宴会上多逗留，即便赤也拿着马卡龙让文太尝尝，他也毫无兴趣。 

看着幸村被大家围着，文太找了个机会又想溜，此时过来一位侍者，将一个字条和一张卡交给了文太。 

是幸村留给他的。 

是让我去房间里等他吗？ 

文太有些气愤，幸村君到底什么意思，这么欺负我。

本来不打算去那个房间的，可兜兜转转他还是刷开了房间的卡。

关上门后，文太没有进去，靠着门蹲在了原地。 

他是在可怜我吗？ 

文太自嘲的笑了笑，不愧是幸村君，不过，我不需要施舍。 

这些年对你好，是我愿意做的。你作为部长，作为朋友，对我也非常好。 

我没想到我会喜欢上你，但这是我的事。 

如果好好分析你与我的性格，其实我们并不适合吧，你有你的野心和梦想，我也有我的生活。 

和幸村君作为恋人交往？这完全想象不来。 

文太坐在地上，玄关昏暗的灯光照在他的红色的头发上，直到幸村敲门。

8\. 

“文太。”幸村敲了敲门，用自己的卡打开了房门，可文太堵在门口让他没法进来。 

“怎么了？你先让我进去吧。”幸村此时声音里有着淡淡的愉悦。 

闻到了比刚才更浓的香槟的味道，估计和别人碰杯多了，文太不忍心将幸村隔离在外，起身打开门。

门还没关好，幸村就抱住了他。

“幸村君，我们聊聊吧。”文太的心情已经平复下来，说道。

“聊什么？”幸村没有松手，抱着文太，吸着他身上的味道，有甜甜的香味，说道：“我今天很开心，不仅仅因为夺冠。”

“还因为什么？”

“因为我确定了，喜欢这种事。”

文太深吸一口气，“幸村君，你再这个样子，我不会再喜欢你了。”

本来靠着文太的幸村起身，捧起他的脸说道：“不行。”

说完，再一次吻上了他的唇。 

有了刚才的练习，这一次的幸村技术突飞猛进，比起前一次的试探，这次的吻长驱直入，强硬、霸道，带着浓浓的占有欲。文太试着退后，而幸村进一步向前，将他逼迫在玄关的衣柜门上。 

“这里不用担心有人进来了。”幸村停顿了长吻，继续说道：“接下来的时间只有我们俩人。”

说完，幸村蹲了下去，开始脱文太的裤子。 

“你又想那样……” 文太自认为这些年了解幸村，但这样大胆又无耻的行为，实在是让他心情复杂。

“没想到幸村君这么热情，”文太说道，“真田那家伙没帮过你？还是说你找过仁王了？”

“为什么要提他们？”幸村听出了文太的语气有些不善，认真地看着文太的眼睛说道：“我只想找你。”

“为什么要找我，因为你觉得我喜欢你，就可以这样为所欲为吗？”

“我找你，因为我想找你，我想找你，因为我喜欢你。”幸村说道：“喜欢一个人，这种心情我以为我是不会有的。拿到奖杯的时候，看到你们都在为我鼓掌，看到你，突然想把奖杯拿到你的面前，再和你拥抱 KISS，我想我是喜欢你了。”

“你，你这是色欲！”

“色欲？那就色欲好了。”

说完，幸村揽着他的腰，手开始摸着文太的肌肤，到了后边的位置，幸村便试着轻轻扩展，边弄边说道：“我看教学要求先这么做……”

崭新的刺激让文太不知所措，他突然大力挣脱，然后跑进了屋子里。 

9\. 

幸村不着急，他打开灯，看着衣衫不整的文太脸越来越红。

而文太眼睁睁地看着幸村缓缓走进屋内，边走便将自己的衣服脱掉。 

白色的西装，淡蓝色的衬衫，暗黄色花纹的的领带，这种颜色的搭配不好驾驭，但对幸村精市来说却小菜一碟。 

长得好看的人，穿什么都好看。 

幸村将西装脱掉扔到了地毯上，扯掉的领带也扔了出去，他将衬衫的纽扣一颗一颗接下来， 动作优雅。

不紧不慢的节奏酝酿出了危险的气息。 

此时幸村将所有的衣服除去，坦坦荡荡走向文太，直到走到他的面前，低下头，又一次含住了他的嘴唇。

而衣衫也亲吻中被幸村剥得一干二净。

幸村的一只手从他的肩膀开始，一点一点滑到前面，在胸前的茱萸打转，另一只手从后背滑到甬道口，慢慢地一点一点向里挤入。

被手指侵犯着甬道，让文太难受的叫了起来。幸村的手从他的胸前来到腰间，扣住了对方的腰。

“扶好我，别紧张，教学里说如果你紧张了会痛的，我也会痛。”幸村温柔的声音里带着一点命令的意味。

文太的眼睛有了一点点雾气，对着幸村说道：“幸村君，不要在这里。”

“好，我们去床上。”

文太趴到了床上，将脸埋在枕头里。幸村的手指继续在甬道里搅动，从一根手指、两根手指到三根手指，直到酸胀的感觉扩大。 

埋在枕头里的脸发出了呜呜的声音。

“没关系，想叫就叫出来吧，这里只有你和我。”幸村吻着文太的后背说道，“没有人这么对你吧？以前冰帝的那个芥川估计想，但他不敢吧？”

文太不回答他。

“我会轻一点的。”幸村整个光洁又结实的身子伏在他的身上，他咬了咬文太的耳垂说道：“我要开始了。”

文太突然觉得，自己没有必要在刚才提起真田或是仁王，以多年对幸村精市这个人的了解，如果他真的不喜欢自己，那根本不会做这些事。

他也喜欢我，是吧？

“君のことが好きだ”，在幸村进入自己的时候，他听到了这句话，带着一直以来对幸村君的敬畏和怜惜。 

缓慢的推送，感到了疼痛但更多地是愉悦。渐渐地，爱液开始泛滥，带着接纳与渴望，文太逐渐放开了声音，断断续续的随着幸村的节奏呻吟， 被他插入身体的异样感渐渐被快感取代， 他回过头，伸出了手摸上幸村那张俊美无比的脸，抚摸着幸村的嘴唇。 

幸村停下了抽送，吮吸着文太的手指，卷发遮挡住了一边的眼睛，另一边的眼神犀利无比，像在球场上的样子。

“还早着呢，”幸村抽出，将趴着的文太翻了过来面朝自己：“今天这么有纪念意义，我们要好好享受”。

说完将他的双腿分开，再次进入，这一次的抽送加大了频率，也加大了力度。 

深入，反复，进进出出，一同走向巅峰。 

FIN


End file.
